Unexpected
by Writerinme
Summary: Felicity and Oliver meet in a unexpected situation


_**This is my new story**_

 _ **Thanks to my beta.**_

 _ **i dont own these characters**_

 ** _Also reviews and ideas are welcome_**

Felicity was cold, tired and really regretting not bringing snow appropriate footwear as she headed towards the bus stop, especially since her backpack kept digging into her back.

Her nose was frozen. Her hands were blue and she was worried about her eighteen-month-old daughter who was resting her little head on her shoulder with her thumb in her mouth and her little nose red from the cold.

The past couple of weeks had been horrendous for her. It all began on Sunday when her car broke down (and she couldn't afford to fix it). On Tuesday, the heater in her apartment had decided to stop working and her building manager 'was too busy' to come and fix it, even though she knew he had nothing to do but watch reruns of day-time TV.

This left her having to take public transport in the coldest winter Starting city had seen in thirty years.

Felicity lived in the Glades. It wasn't a nice area of the City but she couldn't afford anything better at the moment. This meant she had to wait at a bus stop frequented by drug-addicts and homeless people. Basically, it wasn't a good place to stand with your daughter in the freezing cold. Especially with the two creepy men that always seemed to be there no matter what time she went for a bus.

She tried to make sure she was at the stop just minutes before the bus arrived so she wasn't alone with them for too long but it looked like today she was a bit too early. Unfortunately, she was left alone with them.

"Well what do we have here?" the skinnier of the two asked. He wandered closer to her and if he wasn't a creepy man she'd welcome the body heat but she didn't really want to be surrounded by two men that stunk like they hadn't washed in weeks. The man pressed his chest into her back, startling her from her thoughts.

She tried to step forward but was met with another body.  
A shiver went down her spine which had nothing to do with the cold.  
"Hey there you are!" A voice behind them called.  
That was how Felicity found herself beside the most attractive man she's ever seen.

He was tall (but not too tall) with light brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow covering his square jaw line.

He placed a hand on her lower back. Felicity felt herself relax into the stranger.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked lightly with steel underlying in his tone.

"No man. No issue! We were just talking to the lady," the other guy spoke raising his hand in front of himself before they both ran off.

"Are you OK?" he said placing his hand on her shoulder cautiously.

"Yeah I think so," she replied. Glancing over his shoulder, she watched as bus left. She groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" he asked giving her a quick once over to see if she was hurt.

"That was my bus the next one isn't coming for another half an hour," She said.

"That's OK! My driver and I can drive you home," The stranger said, a smile covering his face and his dimples were out in full force.

My god. It should be illegal to be that good looking .

He laughed and Felicity realised she said that out loud.

"Thank you but I think I'll wait. You've already done enough for me," she said. Felicity glanced at the bus stop seat. She knew it would be freezing but she had no choice. Well, not really. She took a few steps towards the seat.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll drive you home. It's cold and those two idiots may come back" he said seriously.

She really didn't want to stay in the cold any longer. She had her daughter to think of! Not to mention creepy guy 1 and 2 may make another appearance if her hero left.

"Okay. Thank you," She said reluctantly, walking beside him.

" I'm Oliver by the way" he said, taking her backpack off her.

" I'm Felicity and this is my daughter Evie," Felicity said .

They stopped in front of a black town car. A dark skinned man was leaning against it a smirk on his face.

"John Diggle, this is Felicity and little Evie. Felicity this is my good friend and driver John diggle," Oliver said.

John stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Please to meet you m'am," He said.

"Oh Its just Felicity. No need for formality," She said smiling her thanks at Oliver as he held the door open for her.

"Ok just Felicity. Where are we off to?"


End file.
